PPC Manual
The PPC Manual is an informational guide to the PPC published by the Board of Department Heads for the edification of all agents. It has had at least two editions, though the existence of the first is dubious. Being written by Flowers, its perspective and tone are a little odd at times. It should not be confused with the PPC Handbook, which was written by agents, for agents. First Edition The original Manual was a booklet that could fit into the back pocket of a pair of jeans."Of Lawn Gnomes and Meatloaf" by Leelee, Meir Brin, and Saphie, Jul 21, 2003 It may not have actually existed, but one or two particularly resourceful agents were able to get their hands on a copy c. 2003 HST."The Beginning" by Architeuthis, c. 2003 Certainly, no copies of it exist today, but a little is known of its contents. Contents The following snippets of text from the original PPC Manual are courtesy of Agent Saphie Ellings of the Department of Bad Parody, Troll Division: * PPC Headquarters was founded in . . . to protect fandoms from the scourge of badfic . . . using devices called remote activators to go into bad stories and repair the damage they do to canon . . . * split into many departments and divisions, and covering many fandoms . . . Lord of the Rings and Harry Potter fandoms are highly afflicted . . . * Mary Sue division . . . Intelligence . . . Makes-Things makes things, and creates many devices and useful gadgets . . . * Heads of Departments . . . Sunflower Official . . . Wisteria . . . Kelp . . . * PPC Headquarters is not liable for an agent's death or mental breakdown . . . * welcome to the PPC, the career of a lifetime . . . . The Manual is also known to have contained an explanation of Mary Sues and their attributes and a list of chargeable items to look for when evaluating a fic. It may or may not be the source of Regulation 5c, "no pets," as cited by Agent Acacia."Two Worlds" by Jay and Acacia, c. 2003 Second Edition The second edition is an eleven-volume tome, claimed to be down from twelve. Its content (such as a blurb written by the Wisteria) dates its publication c. 2006 HST, prior to Crashing Down. PDF copies of the second edition were equipped standard on all consoles in early October, 2006."Introducing Ilraen" by Neshomeh, Jan 6, 2007 Physical copies were also available. Status The PPC Manual: Second Edition is archived here, at PPC: The Lost Tales. While browsing, you may notice that some sections are devoid of content. This is because the project was started in 2006 in Real World time, way way back lo these many years ago before we had a wiki. Then, in late 2007, we got a wiki, and the Manual was surpassed before it was ever completed. The project leaders (hS and Neshomeh) are still around, but have turned their attentions to the wiki other things. Contents The following is a list of the Manual's books and chapters, indicating their status of Complete or Incomplete. # So You've Decided to Become a PPC Agent (Incomplete) ## Welcome to the PPC! remarks from the Flowers (Complete) ## Expanding that Acronym we are and what we do (Incomplete) ## History of the Protectors the first agents to the present (Complete) ## Be Mad, It Helps mental state of the agents and why it exists (Complete) ## Placement and Training in that order (Complete) # Plotholes and Flowers – Surviving HQ (Complete) ## Shades of Grey nature of HQ (Complete) ## It's Run By What? Flowers, why they're here, and the organisation of of the PPC (Complete) ## Where Am I? list of useful locations in HQ (Complete) ## How Do I Get There? HQ (Complete) ## "There's this Guy in My Response Centre..." to survive your new partner (Complete) ## "Mr. Rogers! Mr. Rogers!" to avoid being killed by your fellow agents (Complete) # Department of What, Now? (Incomplete) ## What We Mean by Department difference between Department and Division (Complete) ## Department of What, Now? of Departments, heads, and emblems (Complete) ## Action descriptions of the Action Departments (Incomplete) ## Infrastructure descriptions of the Infrastructure Departments (Incomplete) ## Charge Lists and What to Include and Department-specific (Incomplete) # So We Were Stupid Enough to Give You a Weapon (Incomplete) ## You Are Not a Mary-Sue, You Cannot Aim training and why it is necessary (Complete) ## Shape-Shifting in Style and why we use them (Complete) ## "My Bowstring Just Snapped!" assassinations (Incomplete) ## Borrowed Weapons use and misuse of 'Sueish weapons (Incomplete) ## No Need for a Graveyard the disposal of bodies (Incomplete) ## All Those Other Gizmos PPC technology (Incomplete) # How to Spot a Mary-Sue (Incomplete) ## So, What the Heck is a Mary-Sue, Anyway? characteristics (Complete) ## "Arms and Legs and Everything" is overrated (Incomplete) ## "OMG teh ANGST!!1" sad story (Incomplete) ## "Phenomenal Cosmic Power!" can't do that! (Incomplete) ## It's On Your Console for a Reason the assignment of missions (Incomplete) ## "Why Won't She Die?" of 'Sues and how to kill them (Incomplete) # Bad Slash and Male Pregnancies – Yes, They Can Happen (Complete) ## Not All Slash is Bad Slash slash even though it's not your thing (Complete) ## Some of It, However, Is to spot bad slash (Complete) ## Canon? AU? Ambiguous? OOC do the characters need to be for it to work (Complete) ## Sex Scenes and How to Survive Them your grade school sex-ed class (Complete) ## Not Biologically Possible and disposing of foetuses (Complete) ## Why AU Can't Get You Out of Everything AU goes too far (Complete) ## Removing the Author's Influence over the Canons the 'Sue spirit (Complete) ## Tying Up Loose Ends not over 'til it's over (Complete) # Fandoms (Incomplete) ## Where You Might Be Swept Off To list of covered fandoms (Incomplete) ## The Elder Days – Tolkienverse Canon summary, common mistakes, and other useful information (Incomplete) ## Modern Magic – Potterverse Ditto (Incomplete) ## The High Seas – Pirates of the Caribbean Ditto (Incomplete) ## (Insert Major Fandoms Here) Ditto (Incomplete) ## The Canon Library material and where to find it (Complete) # Canon and What Not to Do With It (Incomplete) ## Home from Home downfalls of spending lots of time in Canon (Incomplete) ## Anachronism leave a mess when you leave (Complete) ## He's Cute, but Leave Him Alone Objects and how not to glomp them (Complete) ## Fire and Water – Wholesale Devastation don't destroy the Canon (Incomplete) ## Don't Try This at Home collapses and other end-of-the-world scenarios (Incomplete) # Cause and Effect – What Will Happen if You Break the Rules (Incomplete) ## We Hope Never to See You in Our Offices breaking the rules is a bad plan (Complete) ## Minor Offences annoy us, or else (Incomplete) ## Major Offences wouldn't like us when we're angry (Incomplete) ## "You Left Legolas Where?!" there are no words (Incomplete) # Time and Space – We Are Not Alone (Incomplete) ## The Legacy of Miss Cam nature and a list of OFUs (Incomplete) ## A First Time for Everything – OFUM OFUM (Incomplete) ## Exchange Program – Other OFUs HFA and others (Incomplete) ## "It's Not Spelt Like That!" and what to do with them (Incomplete) ## We Are Not Alone trans-dimensional organisations (Incomplete) # Retirement, Pay, Holidays, and Benefits (Complete) ## Retirement, Pay, Holidays, and Benefits [It's not that we don't want to] (Complete) External Links * [https://plotprotectors.neocities.org/manual/index.html The PPC Manual: Second Edition] at PPC: The Lost Tales. References Category:PPC